


Dead and Gone

by minhos__cats



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Crying, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Plot Twists, Police, Secrets, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos__cats/pseuds/minhos__cats
Summary: Don't trust everyone. Because even the person you trusted the most might be the reason of your dark shadows without you realizing.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	Dead and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this book holds lots of triggers so please be aware of reading. you can look at the hashtags that holds those triggers and if they trigger you please do not read.
> 
> Yeonjun and Soobin from txt will also be kinda like the main side characters in this book so you'll see them a lot too.
> 
> i wont hold you for long so do enjoy the first chapter!

Wooyoung sits in his chair as he keeps his head hung low, not really paying attention to the teacher who is speaking about a world war he has no interest about. He was tired, barely had enough sleep the previous night as he was stuck working on homework he needed to do because for how lazy he is, he didn't feel like doing it until last minute which caused him to be up until almost four in the morning and only got two and a half hours of sleep which was basically a nap.

But it wasn't the first time he has done this and he knows it won't be the last, all he cares about is that it gets done and turned in even if it has to be last minute because that is the only thing that motivates him to get it done.

Everytime Wooyoung dozes off and is half asleep, he gets jolted back wide awake from the loud voice of his teacher calling his name.

"Mr. Jung Wooyoung!" The called boy jumps in his seat and feels his heart skip a beat from being startled. He looks to the front of the classroom where his teacher was standing looking at him with an annoyed look "How many times am I gonna have to keep calling your name?"

Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders as he yawns while rubbing his eyes and looks at the teacher again but with an anger expression this time "Is my teaching that boring to you?"

Wooyoung can see the students looking at him but he doesn't pay attention to them and shifts in his seat to get more comfortable "No I'm just tired"

"You can nap later, now pay attention" Then with that the teacher turned around and continued on with the lesson. Wooyoung quietly sighs and leans his head back closing his eyes again, usually what he does most of the time. In his thoughts, the teachers shouldn't have to worry about him doing that because in the end he is passing all his classes, he gets information from students in his class to what he needs to do with the work and he does it.

He kept moving in his seat trying to get more comfortable; sometimes he grabs his pencil from his desk to occupy his hands but he gets bored quickly but he suddenly jumps a bit in his seat, his phone that is in his pocket vibrates startling him. He immediately calms down and pulls his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the teacher to make sure he isn't looking and when he is busy writing on the chalkboard he turns on his phone and sees he had gotten a message from San, his boyfriend. The corner of his lips lift up into a smile as he reads the message.

_**Sannie💞**_  
Hey baby, I'm bored. Leave Mr. Boring's class and meet me in the hall by the restroom ;)

Wooyoung bites his lower lip seeing the winking emoji at the end of San's message. He goes to type back a response but a loud voice booms in the room and Wooyoung immediately looks up as it was his teacher calling his name.

"Jung Wooyoung! Put that phone away, I am getting tired of you not- you know what, leave my classroom. Go" Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders a little, a small smirk forms on his lips knowing he doesn't need to make up an excuse now to leave the class. He puts his notebook and pencil in his backpack and gets up from his desk, slides his bag over his shoulder and heads the front of the classroom. Ignoring the eyes that are following him as he walks out of the classroom, making sure he closed the door with a little slam that echoed the empty hallway.

He walks down the school hallway, his footsteps leaving a small echo in the hall as he heads to the restroom. He knows which one to go to; there is a restroom in the school that the students and teachers barely use so Wooyoung and San took advantage of it and go in there secretly to have some of their alone time together. When he turns the corner, he sees San leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway right next to the restroom. He smiles seeing his boyfriend and jogs a little towards him. The older immediately locking his eyes on Wooyoung's and opens the door to the boys restroom, the raven haired boy walking in and San following. He closes the restroom door and locks it and the second it was locked he was pinned up to the door and Wooyoung's lips crashing onto his.

A small chuckle escapes his throat before he kisses back, placing his hands on Wooyoung's waist pulling him closer so they are now chest to chest. The kiss was deep and luscious but it didn't last long as Wooyoung pulls back but leaves a soft peck on San's lips.

"Why'd you bring your bag?" San asks him and draws circles with his thumbs on Wooyoung's hips as he stays leaning on the door.

"Asshole kicked me out, I didn't mind though or else I would've fallen asleep in there" Wooyoung answers and gets a hum in response from the older.

"Still tired?" Wooyoung nods his head in response, feels the need to yawn but holds it back. He brings his arms up and rests his elbows on San's shoulders as he plays with his hair.

"Wanna skip?" Wooyoung asks and twirls a strand of San's blond locks as he stares into his dark brown eyes he easily gets lost in.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that"

Wooyoung chuckles and runs his fingers through the blond locks and ruffles the hair, San having no care and lets his lover do what he wants to his hair as it is a habit Wooyoung had for awhile now "But I do need to go back and get my things"

The younger looks at him and lets his hands rest in San's hair "But what will you say to your teacher when you do that?"

"Nothing, I'll just grab my things and walk out again. I'll get written up for it but" San stops mid sentence and leans in, leaves a peck on Wooyoung's lip which makes the younger immediately smile "It isn't the first time"

The raven hair male giggles and starts straightening San's hair out and nods.

"Okay, stay here and I'll be back" San tells him leaving a feather like kiss on Wooyoung's nose and unlocks the door, opening it and exiting the restroom and walks down the hallway heading to his classroom knowing his teacher is getting curious to why he is taking longer than he is supposed to in the restroom but he doesn't care. He's just going in to grab his belongings and walk right back out of the class.

This was something he did since middle school, he did it along with Wooyoung and their friend group. It was a bad habit they grew upon. But in some way they all still pass their classes last minute; all thanks to the internet and students from the class. There are days they stay in class the whole period time depending on everyone's mood.

For them, it's easy to dodge the teachers because one, the students are minors and the teachers can get in trouble for laying a hand on a student so the best way for them is to raise their voice or threaten to call their parents. Their parents on the other hand, they are always hard to dodge since they do have to live underneath their roof and can get their things taken quickly and easily, their parents lowkey scare them but they don't say that out loud.

As San approaches his classroom he starts thinking of a way how to just grab his things and walk out, trying to think of an excuse like someone has called him to the office but he thinks the teacher won't believe a word he says. All that he could think of was to grab his belongings and walk out. So as he gets to the door he opens it and walks in, all the attention on him now but he ignores the eyes as he walks to his desk and gathers his things and puts them in his bag. The teacher notices his actions and stops the lesson.

"I'm sorry Mr. Choi but what are you doing?" She asks him, San knew it was coming.

"Leaving? What else does it look like I'm doing?" San asks showing the obvious. He slides his bag over his shoulder and walks to the door. The students now silently watching.

"I didn't give you permission to leave. You don't get to walk out of here to do what you want. Sit back down" She commands but San snorts and opens the door, turning around to look at her.

"You're not my mom" San replies and the class try their best to hide their laughter and San smirks in amusement while he walks out closing the door. He starts to run a little bit to get away from the classroom so his teacher doesn't come out to get him but he stops running to walk when he turns the corner and walks down the hall back down to the restroom to be with Wooyoung.

"So how did that go?" Wooyoung asks the blond when he walks in and closes the door. San chuckles and sets his bag on the floor and gives his hair a slight ruffle.

"She wasn't happy with what I was doing but she'll get over it. What's the worst she can do?" Wooyoung chuckles and raises his arms up to wrap them around San's neck when he approaches him and pecks his lips.

"So what should we do hm?" He asks and San kisses his cheek and trails his kisses down to his jaw and below his ear. Wooyoung leans his head on the wall while his hands play with his blond locks on his nape.

"Well what do you have in mind baby?" San asks him and sucks lightly on his earlobe and Wooyoung slightly hums from it and closes his eyes.

"To be with you of course" He replies and the blond chuckles. Leaves small kisses on Wooyoung's jawline and eventually catches his lips into a kiss and who was Wooyoung ignore the kiss?

He kisses his boyfriend back and brings him closer and they are now chest to chest. San places his hands on the wall behind the younger while deepening the kiss. They never plan to go further than just a make out when they are at school. They sometimes do a few kisses on the neck but that is as far as they will go; really don't want to risk anything because they never know if someone might walk in even if the restroom is practically abandoned in the school.

A breathy moan escapes Wooyoung's lips when San sucks on his lower lip; the raven getting the request and parts his lips. San slides his tongue past Wooyoung's lips and they both quietly moan when their tongues touch. 

Wooyoung's fingers curls in San's hair, gripping the soft locks causing the older to hum. San places his hands on Wooyoung's waist and puts his knee in between his legs making the younger feel weak to his knees. The blond keeps the kiss deep, explores Wooyoung's mouth with his tongue, sucking and biting his lower lip causing a soft moan pass through Wooyoung's throat.

They stop for a second, pull away from the kiss to catch their breath. Their breaths linger on each others lips that are red and swollen but they love it. It was nothing new to them so they don't pay too much mind to it. San leaves a light peck on his lips and Wooyoung smiles, gives San a peck back.

"What class period is it right now? I don't pay much attention to it" Wooyoung asks and his hands start fiddling with San's hair. The older allowing him and wraps his arms around his waist and hides his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck.

"it's fifth period babe" San answers and closes his eyes, his eyelashes tickling the skin of Wooyoung's neck and he giggles at the feeling.

"So that's what, two class periods left?" He asks and the older nods in response. Wooyoung hums and they both stay like that for awhile. Holding each other in their arms with happy hearts that are dancing with love for each other. It's just the mission they have to do until school is over; to hide away from the teachers that roam the halls sometimes, even the principal.

But it wasn't long for the school hours to pass by because now Wooyoung and San walk outside of the building hand and hand following behind their friends. They see the buses getting filled up with students but they walk home as their houses aren't far from the school.

"Hey lovebirds! Stop being such a cheesy clingy couple and hurry up! There's a festival we have to go to in almost two hours!" Yunho, one of their friends had called out to them. The couple laughs at him and they catch up to their friend group that holds Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, Jongho, Yeonjun, and Soobin. They have more friends but they are out of school and into the adult work that have jobs and work. But it's only two of them, Seonghwa and Hongjoong. They have already graduated out of school and are in the adult world working their job as police detectives.

"You two had two and half class periods including lunch to be lovey dovey to each other. Time to be apart and be apart of the group" Yeonjun says this time. Getting in between the couple wrapping his arms around their shoulder. Wooyoung slaps his best friend in the chest who hits him right back but in the back of the head.

"You asshole, you're just lonely because you don't have anyone to date" Wooyoung tells him and lays his head on his best friends shoulder as they keep walking.

"Nah, he's just too afraid to admit his feelings to his crush" San mentions and Yeonjun gives him a glare and pinches his arm.

"Ow! What the hell Choi. Can't take the truth?"

"No I can, you just can't take five minutes to be away from your boyfriend when he's near" Yeonjun replies back but receives a hit on his chest again from Wooyoung who hugs his arm now while resting his head on his shoulder.

"Shut up and keep walking Jun" Yeonjun shakes his head with a chuckle at his best friend as they all keep walking.

"I need the weekend to come faster, yesterday and today has already treated me like shit" Yeosang says with a groan following.

"It's only Tuesday, you will live for the rest of the week" Jongho replies to the older "You can't wish for days to go by faster"

"Shut up Jongho" Yeosang bit back and the red hair boy just laughs.

"Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Yunho comments but immediately regrets it when Yeosang glares at him.

"I'm sorry, I take that back" Yunho immediately says backing away from Yeosang who looks away and continues walking.

"You're taller than him and you're scared?" Mingi asks and looks at his friend who still keeps a distance from Yeosang.

"Hey! You're taller than him too and you get scared of him. He could break our fingers if he wanted to"

"Don't give me any ideas" Yeosang cuts in hearing Yunho making him turn quiet.

"Our friends don't need that right now, we still have a festival to get to tonight and a party at Chanwoo's on Friday" Soobin mentions who is at the back of the group with Wooyoung, San, and Yeonjun who was having their own conversation.

"Oh right! I forgot about Chanwoo's party!" Wooyoung exclaims forgetting about the party.

"How do you forget that when you're such a party person?" Yeosang asks turning around to look at him.

"I'm too excited about tonight's festival that's why" Wooyoung answers and leans his head back onto Yeonjun's shoulder.

"Speaking of the festival we should hurry home to get ready, we need to be there by six and it's three thirty right now" Yeonjun mentions while looking at the time on his phone.

"Good thing my neighborhood is right here" Yeosang mumbles and turns onto his street, Jongho and Mingi following since they live in the same neighborhood. They say bye to the other five who keeps walking so now it's just the three of them.

"Hey" Jongho whispers to Mingi while Yeosang walks ahead of them "How mad do you think Yeosang will be if I pick him up and carry him over my shoulder?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Mingi whispers back and Jongho just shrugs his shoulders and looks at Yeosang.

"Gotta have some fun sometimes" Jongho says and Mingi shakes his head at the younger.

"I'm not gonna be responsible for this"

"I know" Jongho says and catches up a little to Yeosang "Hyung hold up"

Yeosang stops in his tracks and turns around to look at Jongho who called for him

"What is it Jong- hey! Put my ass down you asshole!!" Yeosang yells at the younger when he picks him up and holds him over his shoulder. Jongho laughs from it not caring if Yeosang might hurt him.

"Mingi!!" He calls out but Mingi holds his hands up shaking his head.

"I will not be apart of this, sorry Sangie" Mingi says and looks at Yeosang who now glares at him.

"If you don't help, I'll tell Yunho that he is your crush" Yeosang threatens but Mingi shrugs, seeing no harm in it.

"Ooooo I like to see how that goes" Jongho chuckles and keeps a strong grip on Yeosang's legs to not drop him.

"You do that and I'll tell your crush you like them" Mingi threatens back and Yeosang lifts his head up immediately glaring at the male.

"Don't you dare"

"Why not? Who's your crush? You never told me" Jongho playfully whines with a pout. But deep down inside him is dying knowing the person he has loved for a few years now has feelings towards someone. Afraid that it's not him so now he has to prepare himself for the worst that might happen.

"Because you don't need to know so don't question it Choi" Yeosang responds "Now put me down!"

"Not until you tell me who that crush of yours is" Yeosang groans in annoyance and starts hitting the younger males back.

"Put my ass down Choi Jongho!!" Yeosang yells but Jongho stays unaffected by the hits and keeps walking.

"Have fun with that you two, I'm gonna go in and get ready" Mingi calls out to them when he reaches to his house.

"Bye hyung!" Jongho waves off to him while Yeosang gives him the middle finger for not helping.

"What is the point of you doing this?" Yeosang asks after eventually giving up on trying to escape Jongho's hold.

"Just for fun" Jongho replies with a shrug "But come on, tell me who your crush is"

"No" Yeosang immediately declines

"Why~" Jongho playfully whines again to the older unaware that his crush is actually him.

"Because it is none of your business" Yeosang answers. Keeping silent so he doesn't confess his strong feelings towards the younger.

"Is it a he or she- or wait to do they go by them? Since that's what Mingi referred them to. Kinda need to respect pronouns" Jongho asks, trying to be respectful with pronouns.

"He goes by he" Yeosang answers and hangs his arms and head.

"Hmm do I know him?" Jongho asks, trying to get some hints to figure out who this crush his.

"Oh look we're at my house. Put me down now so I can go inside" Yeosang immediately changing the subject noticing they have arrived to his house and Jongho's being a few more houses down.

"You really are a boring person" Jongho comments and sets Yeosang down to his feet. The brunette giving him a hit in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Shut up you red head and go home" The older says and Jongho gives Yeosang a pout.

"Put that pout away it doesn't look good on you" Yeosang says even though it was hard for him to say it because the pout on Jongho was so adorable he wants to squish his cheeks and cuddle the male that is acting like a child right now. But his heart screams when Jongho doesn't comply and gives him a playful whine keeping the pout.

"Come on Sangie~ it's not that hard~" Jongho whines. Desperate to know who the person is that has Yeosang's heart but afraid to know it at the same time. He might sound selfish but he wants Yeosang, claim him his and call him his boyfriend. To be the one to give him the kisses and cuddles with lovings that he deserves. He wants be Yeosang's crush, but little does he know he actually is.

"Jongho we have to get ready for the festival tonight. I'll see you later" Jongho sighs when Yeosang turns around and starts walking up his driveway, disappointed he couldn't get the answer out of him. He figures he'll try again later so he turns around and heads to his house to get ready for a music festival they will be attending later.

**\----------**

The time of the festival has finally came and all friends are gathered this time with Seonghwa and Hongjoong. All ten males have already checked in and got wrist bands showing they had tickets to get in so now they roam around because they came an hour early so they could get in before the show officially starts.

"Does anyone know all the songs that will play?" Wooyoung asks who clings onto San's arm and looks around at his friends.

"It shouldn't matter to you, you basically know every song on this planet" Seonghwa answers behind him and Wooyoung shrugs with a grin.

"I know but I have favorites so I want to know what will play and what not" Wooyoung replies and rests his head on San's soulder.

"I'm sure your favorites will be played Wooyoung" Hongjoong says who is behind him as well holding Seonghwa's hand.

"I know, this is korea, I know they will be playing songs from my bangtan boys" Wooyoung says happily, almost squealing, fanboying over one of his favorite boy bands, BTS.

"And there he goes fanboying" Yeosang comments and gets nudged on the side from Seonghwa.

"Let the boy be happy" Seonghwa says and the younger doesn't say anymore.

"You know walking around is nice but should we go to our seat areas because it's pretty far and it's crowded" Soobin asks raising his voice quite loudly so everyone could hear him in the loud crowded area they are in.

"I mean that's if you want to Binnie, we're gonna grab us some drinks" San replies.

"Only if someone comes with me, I'm not gonna be alone in this big of crowds"

"I'll come!" Soobin turns his head hearing the voice of Yeonjun who volunteered to come with him.

"Great, we'll find our way around" Soobin says and tells one of the males to get him a drink as well as Yeonjun before they walk off.

"Simp" Wooyoung mumbles seeing how his best friend immediately volunteered to be with Soobin.

"We should find our way to drinks quickly, we have thirty minutes left before it starts" Yunho announced to them after seeing the time.

"Then we need to hurry because it will be awhile to find where we need to be" Jongho says and everyone agrees and starts searching around to get some drinks. It took them some time but they got what they wanted and now they are searching for Yeonjun and Soobin.

"It's too crowded we can't see them" Hongjoong sighs trying to look for the two males.

"That's because you're short, you can't see through these people" Mingi comments and Hongjoong looks at him sternly.

"Well you and Yunho are the two tallest out of all of us so why don't you look above these peoples heads and look for them instead of insulting my height that I can't control" Hongjoong scolded, speaking a bit fast and loud.

"Okay babe, calm down now" Hongjoong looks away from the taller when Seonghwa pulls him closer to himself and kisses his temple "I know we had a rough day at work but don't release it on Mingi"

"Sorry" Hongjoong sighs and leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and they continue looking for their two friends. It took them awhile but they eventually found them and now all ten of them are gathered together.

The music festival was loud and enjoyable for everyone who attended. The sun going down giving the sky numerous amount of beautiful colors that a lot of people were admiring while their body moves to the rhythm of the music that plays. A lot of people throwing their drinks making it get spilled on other people but everyone was enjoying the night and having no care in the world. It was a night and an event everyone can be themselves and not get stared at or judged.

The couples enjoying being together and and moving slowly while holding each other in their arms when slow songs were played. Lots of others singing and harmonizing to the music while other looks at the night sky admiring the stars and moon that's above them when it turns dark.

The festival has ended with a very big popular song everyone enjoyed for it being the last. It was eleven-pm when the event ended, some were disappointed with how fast the time has went during so and others happy with how much fun the night was. It was crowded again when people were leaving making it hard to even leave but everyone eventually made it out and got home safely.

The ten males had separated and went their own ways home for the night to get some sleep before the next morning rises where they have to go to school.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello~
> 
> I hope you like this first chap so far. ik it is quite boring but it is the start and will get better i promise :) just have to be patient with me on this.


End file.
